Little Difficulties
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "British Difficulties"! Actually, last of the 'Difficulties'-series. Just to have a look at Percy's and Octavian's life with children, demi-gods and post-war-celebrations. Octavian/Percy slash


PJatO || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || Little Difficulties || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || PJatO

Title: Little Difficulties – Peace and Parents, Family and Freedom

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, mpreg (past), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Nico/Leo, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Tyson/Ella, OMC/OFC, Apollo/OFC (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Apollo, Poseidon

Own Characters: Julius Apoll Simmons, Pandora Octavia Simmons, Adelheid Sonnfeld, Drusilla Simmons, Charles Simmons, Elizabeth Simmons, Victoria Simmons, Julia Simmons

Summary: Last part of my "Difficulties"-verse to finally close it! Damn, that plot sure twisted since "Overcoming Difficulties"... But I love it. Kind of makes me sad to close it, but this is absolutely the final part.

The war is finally over and this calls for the biggest celebration in history – the celebration between Romans and Greeks. But a surprise visit may ruin the mood...

**Little Difficulties**

_Peace and Parents, Family and Freedom_

"Gramma, gramma, where's mommy?"

Sally chuckled amused and looked down at the three-years old. The little boy had unruly, black hair and deep, big blue eyes, as blue and wide as the sky. Leaning down, she picked the boy up.

"You know that your mommy and your daddy are on a very important mission", murmured Sally softly, carrying the boy into the living room.

"I don't want mommy and daddy being away so long", whined the boy, snuggling into his grandmother's embrace. "Where's grampa?"

"I'm here, Jules", smiled Paul, sitting on the couch in the living room.

A blonde, tree-years old girl laid curled together in his lap, sucking her thumb.

"Panny, no sucking thumb!", chided Jules and giggled delighted. "Baby!"

"I'm not!", pouted his sister and sat up, hiding her hands behind her back, blushing.

Sally sat her charge down on the floor and watched how the boy walked up to Paul and snuggled close to his sister. The mortal woman smiled fondly at that. Her two grandchildren were just too adorable to be true. The little girl, named Pandora Octavia, looked exactly how she had always imagined her own son to look if he were a girl. But she had her father's blonde hair, which was the reason she was carrying his name, Octavia. Her first name was, just like Percy's own, picked after a Greek hero. While Percy had decided on her name, Octavian had chosen their son's names. Julius Apoll, after Julius Caesar and Apoll to honor Octavian's legacy. The twins were by far the cutest things Sally had seen ever since Percy had been their age.

"Hello, hello! Someone home, dear family?"

"Gramma Drue! Gramma Drue!", yelled Pandora excited and jumped off the couch.

Sally smiled and nodded in greeting as the blonde woman entered their house. Drusilla Simmons had decided to leave Europe after their visit in England. She had claimed that the family had controlled her for long enough. The rich musical producer decided to move to New Rome – as a legacy of Apollo, she had every right to stay there. That had turned out a good thing considering that someone needed to take care of the twins while Octavian and Percy were busy rescuing the world. She had help, after they had returned from England she had contacted Octavian's grandmother and told her that her grandson was finally free from the Simmons' grasp. The German lady had been delighted and was more than eager to help and meet her great-grandchildren.

"Greatma Heidi!", giggled Julian as the old woman entered after Drusilla.

"Great-grandma, Julchen", corrected the former lover of Apollo amused.

"We thought we would come over to check on our two favorite rascals", smiled Drue.

"Greatma Heidi, we need to show you the awesome family picture we drew for kindergarten!", exclaimed Panny excitedly and pulled the old mortal along.

The twins and their great-grandmother disappeared upstairs while Drue followed Sally into the living room. Drue's passion for musicals had led her to the broadway. With her own private jet, she flew between San Francisco and New York at least once a week, most of the times taking either the children with her to New York or Sally and Paul to San Francisco.

"Liar", smiled Sally softly, motioning for Drue to take a seat. "You're worried about our children and can't stand being in that big house all alone with Heidi."

"You're right, Sally", sighed Drue and combed her fingers through her hair. "But I can't help it... Knowing Octavian and Percy and the other children are currently risking their lives in Athens, deciding the fate of the world... It makes my stomach knot..."

She collapsed on the couch next to Paul, resting her head against the backrest, closing her eyes.

"Believe me, we haven't slept in days either, Drue", chuckled Paul darkly.

"How are the children handling it?", asked Drue softly.

"Not very good", sighed Sally and fetched another cup so their guest could join them. "Cake?"

"No, thank you, my dear", smiled the blonde kindly. "Tea is enough for me. I can't eat anything. The nerves, you understand?"

"Oh yes, I do", muttered Percy's mother, returning to the living room. "The children are... antsy. As they always are when their parents have to leave for a mission. I guess they feel our worry too..."

"Of course they do. They're children. They depend on you", interrupted Heidi from the stairs.

The old woman had both her great-grandchildren in her arms, carrying the children along.

"Did they fall asleep on you?", chuckled Paul amused and stood to help her.

He took the heavier child – Pandora, even though Percy insisted that no one told her since he didn't want her to develop any complexes that early – and sat back down on the couch.

"Will you come with us?", asked Drue as her brother's mother-in-law sat down next to her.

"With you?", asked Sally surprised.

"Your son asked us to", nodded Drue. "He IMed me and asked me to get the children and you to safety in New Rome. We know no place is safe if they loose, but he said he would feel better if he knew his family is together and under the protection of camp borders. They'll march into battle tonight. Our flight back is scheduled to take off in an hour."

"Well, then I better go and get the bags from our room", hummed Paul and stood.

Heidi raised one eyebrow at that and cocked her head curiously.

"We already thought he would insist on that", smiled Sally amused. "I know my son. He's always been overly worried about his family. And I agree that the children will be safer in New Rome."

"The poor angels", whispered Drue with sad eyes, her fingers tangled in black hair, Julian grunted in his sleep and cuddled closer. "Three years of sharing their parents with a war... And now they may... loose them forever if this won't end well..."

"Don't say such things, girl", chided Heidi disapprovingly. "Our boys are alright."

/break\

"You shouldn't be walking around."

"Shut up, I'm fine. And be silent, you'll wake them."

The light shone through the open door onto the big king-sized bed. The two children curled together on top of it looked even smaller compared to the bed. The boy was holding onto a big stuffed panda, half laying on top of it, the girl had her arms protectively wrapped around her two-minutes younger brother. The two people watching them smiled at that and walked closer slowly, the taller figure having one arm wrapped around the smaller.

"They're like two little angels", whispered the smaller one. "I missed them so much, Tavy..."

"I know, love. So did I", murmured the other as both collapsed on the bed.

Percy laid behind their daughter, curling as close together around them both as possible, his arms reached out to hug both children closer to himself. Octavian took the place behind his Sea Prince, not yet feeling comfortable enough to let go of his lover. One arm pushed beneath the son of Poseidon, wrapped tightly around Percy's waist, the other arm leisurely laying on top of his lover and their children, ruffling Julius' hair slightly.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you back?", murmured Panny and blinked sleepily.

"Yes, my dear", whispered the augur softly. "And this time, we'll stay with you."

She hit her brother's upper arm until the boy yelped and bolted off. At first he wanted to scream at his sister but then he saw their parents and threw himself at them, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck and squeezing between his sister and their mother. Pandora pouted slightly and tried to cuddle with their parents too, pushing her brother away some.

"Mommy, I love you", smiled Julius broadly and kissed Percy. "Daddy! Daddy, I love you too!"

Octavian smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy, ruffling his hair. "We love you too, both of you."

"Did you kick the bad guys' butts?", asked Pandora wide-eyed.

"Oh, Clarisse! Stop teaching our children such language", hissed Percy beneath his breath.

"Yes, your mother kicked their butts", smiled Octavian amused.

"I'm so proud of you, mommy!", declared Julius with a bright smile, waving his arms around.

Percy returned the smile and turned some to rest his head on Octavian's shoulder. The blonde young man combed his fingers through the soft, black hair of his lover, continuing further down to caress the Greek's cheek, tracing a tiny scar and smudging some of the blood from it. They both were still injured from the previous fight, the bigger ones had been taken care of by Will of course but neither Percy nor Octavian had cared enough to get showered or changed yet. All they wanted was to be with their children and family again. Sally, Paul, Drue and Heidi had showered them with kisses and hugs and send them up to their room to rest and see their children.

Percy yawned exhausted and closed his eyes, his arms still around Julius, pulling his son close. The boy happily obeyed and laid close to both his parents. Pandora wrapped her arms around her brother and snuggled between Julius and their father. Octavian observed the twins closely as they hugged each other and slowly drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep. Attentive, blue eyes wandered over to the half-asleep Sea Prince next to him. Relief filled the augur, a complete and serene feeling that was oddly new to him. They were safe. His family was safe. Even though Percy had pulled a few reckless stunts, but thanks to their watchful friends, everything took a good turn. And now they were finally back home, together with their children. So much time had been spend worrying about the war, so little time to enjoy their family. Oh, of course they celebrated all the important steps together – their first words, their first steps, the first time Pandora had manipulated the water in her bathtub, the first time Julius had read an augury in what had been supposed to be their dinner.

"Are you asleep?", whispered Percy softly.

"No. Can't. Too many images. Too much blood", growled Octavian and shook his head.

He pressed Percy closer, kissing the top of the black hair. The son of Poseidon murmured in agreement, cuddling even closer. His eyes closed as he nuzzled against Octavian.

"Tomorrow will be exhausting", yawned the Sea Prince. "Can we skip?"

"They are mostly celebrating you – the seven of the prophecy", scoffed the Roman. "Very unlikely that we can just skip that. But there will be time before the celebration. First, we will sleep. Until, I'd say, midday. Then we'll shower, very long. And eat breakfast with our family."

"I like that plan, Tavy", grinned Percy, yawning once more.

"Sleep now, my little hero", chuckled Octavian, kissing the Sea Prince's head.

/break\

"And then my brave little brother was all heroic, screaming 'Flame on!'! It was adorable!"

Nyssa leaned against the counter, giggling at her own words, striking a pose. Her audience too started to laugh at that. Sally, Drue, Annabeth and Hazel were preparing sauces and cutting bread. Grover, Rachel, Piper and Heidi were making salads. Nyssa was supposed to help Leo, Jake, Reyna, Clarisse and Paul at the grills. With all the food being prepared, Frank, Jason and Chris had to set the tables in the garden. While Will sat at the kitchen table, checking on Nico, though the Ghost Prince didn't look very happy. Then again, neither did the son of Apollo.

"You are the worst patient I've ever had", grunted Will annoyed. "Stop moving or I'll tie you up!"

"Oi!", objected Leo, sticking his head out of the kitchen to glare. "I'm the only one tying him up!"

"Too much information!", groaned Nyssa and Hazel, both making faces.

"Say, where are Tyson and Ella?", asked Annabeth critically.

"They are outside with the children", replied Sally amused.

"And where are Tavy and Percy?", wanted Rachel to know.

"They are... taking a shower", replied Grover timidly, preparing a salad.

"And we all know how long that can take!", snorted Piper amused.

"Are you lot bad-mouthing us again?", grunted Octavian protectively.

He and Percy entered the spacious kitchen from the great staircase leading to the bedrooms. All eyes turned to look at them, their friends and family smiling and waving at them.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the screwing until Percy is alright again?", growled Will irritated, looking the limping Sea Prince up and down. "Why is no one listening to me here?!"

"Poor Will", chuckled Heidi amused, the old woman patting his head. "My dear boy, no one ever listens to the children of Apollo, not if it doesn't fit their plans."

"Where are my children?", interrupted Octavian with a sharp edge to his voice.

His sky-blue eyes scanned the kitchen, years of training in the tracking of monsters helped there. Just to fail at the search. His children were no where in sight, which triggered his protectiveness.

"Don't worry, augur", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "They're in the backyard."

"Playing with their uncle and Ella", added Hazel with a light smile.

"That is not very reassuring", grunted the blonde Roman displeased.

He tugged his boyfriend along, leaving through the doors leading to the garden. His eyes softened slightly as he watched how Frank placed a stack of plates on the tables. Jason and Chris were setting another big table to get more seats in their backyard. All three were busy with their tasks, but also keeping one eye on the cyclops, the harpy, the hell-hound and the twins.

"Mommy! Daddy!", screamed Julius, the first to notice Octavian and Percy.

He turned away from his sister and the others to run up to them and throw himself at the son of Poseidon. The Sea Prince smiled softly, hugging his son close. Octavian shook his head slightly, his son was a complete mommy's boy. A few seconds later and Panny tugged on his pants. A soft smile spread over his lips and he got into his knees to look deep into those sea-green eyes.

"Yes, Pandora?", asked the augur softly.

"Daddy, are you and mommy going to stay this time?", piped the little girl curiously.

"Yes", nodded Octavian, lifting her into his arms. "Yes, we will stay from now on. The bad guys are away. We will never leave you and your brother alone again, I promise you that, my little angel."

"And tonight we will celebrate this with everyone. Would you like that, mh?", asked Percy.

"Are uncle Connor and uncle Travis coming too?", asked Julius wide-eyed.

"Rodriguez! Keep your brothers away from my children", warned Octavian loudly.

"Can't promise that", called the son of Hermes back. "You know them. No one can tame them!"

"Percy, Octavian", called Sally and Drue in a chorus.

"Yes, mom?", called both boys back, turning their heads to look at the women.

"Take your children and get them cleaned and changed", ordered Sally.

"And then you will get changed yourselves. This is not fit for such an occasion", added Drue.

"Yes, mom", nodded the young couple obediently.

Each with one of their children in their arms, they walked up to the two women, Percy placing a kiss on Sally's cheek and Octavian kissing Drue's cheek. The women watched proudly how their boys walked back inside to get cleaned up and ready for the party. It filled Drue's heart with pride that her nephew saw her as a mother figure by now. Though that didn't come as a shock for most, seeing as the British lady had helped Octavian and Percy as good as possible in the last nearly four years, with the children, the house, the money. Everything they needed, even if it was just an open ear to listen. Drusilla shook her head amused and turned back to her task.

/break\

"Silence! Silence, please!", called Reyna loudly.

On one side of her stood Jason, on her other side sat Octavian. The three most important people in Camp Jupiter. They sat at the main table, Percy, Hazel and Frank on Octavian's side, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Rachel on Jason's side. Dozens of other long tables sat in front of the main table, Romans and Greeks gathered for this great celebration. Everyone went silent at her command.

"We came together today to celebrate our victory over Gaia and the giants!", exclaimed the female praetor, earning herself loud cheers. "Today, we feast in joy!"

"Mommy, why is everybody in our garden?", asked Julius, staring wide-eyed up at his mother.

Percy grunted amused, ruffling his son's hair. The boy sat on his lap, while Pandora sat on their father's lap. Hazel giggled slightly, patting Julius' head.

"You are so cute", smiled the daughter of Pluto. "Isn't he cute, Frank?"

"What? You thinking about getting one of your own?", teased Percy. "You heard that, Frank?"

The son of Mars looked wide-eyed and a bit at a loss from one to the other, in the end settling for his steak. Both Hazel and Percy laughed at the expression on his face. The son of Poseidon turned slightly to look over at the other side of the table, seeing how Piper and Annabeth giggled and kissed, while Rachel and Leo were engaged in a heated discussion, trying to talk over the couple's heads. Reyna and Jason exchanged a quick, happy kiss before they sat down. Percy's eyes wandered further through the ranks of heroes. Jake and Nyssa stood at the grill to take care of the flesh, Jake's boyfriend Will bringing the raw meat from the kitchen while talking with Nico. The son of Hades looked a bit gloomy, he would probably prefer to grope Leo instead of having cooking duty. Though Nico got distracted by Grover, who with a wide-eyed expression ran up to him. The satyr and the Ghost Prince talked in hushed voiced and steered over to the main-table.

"Percy. Octavian. You should come with us", whispered Nico as they reached the table.

"Why? What's going on?", growled Octavian suspiciously, tightening his grip on his daughter.

Percy frowned slightly and stood, shifting Julius in his arms and motioning for his lover to follow. The augur didn't like this, but he'd rather follow than leave his Sea Prince alone. The little family followed Grover and Nico back into the mansion, until they reached the main door. Octavian frowned surprised at what he saw there. Paul, Sally, Drue and Heidi were standing behind Chris and Clarisse, the young couple standing in a protective stance in front of the adults, glaring at the four Brits in front of them. Charles, Elizabeth, Victoria and Julia. Octavian gulped hard.

"What... are you doing here?", asked the augur, laying one arm around Percy's waist.

"We received an invitation to the victory celebration of Camp Jupiter", replied his father.

"And what are you doing here with your boy-toy?", snickered Victoria.

"Oh, we just rescued the world", replied Percy, narrowing his eyes at the oldest Simmons-child.

The family snorted at that in disbelief. Drue glared at her brother and his family, Heidi shook her head disappointed at her daughter. Paul and Sally turned to take their grandchildren, deciding to bring the kids away from the poisoned atmosphere. On their way out, they passed the praetors.

"What is wrong here?", asked Rena, her voice hard and confident.

Charles and Elizabeth straightened respectfully, knowing the praetors. Victoria and Julia glared.

"We received an invitation for the celebration", replied the daughter of Apollo. "But those two Greeks won't let us pass. If you would explain to them that we are the main finances of this."

Octavian turned to frown questioningly at Reyna, the female shrugged slightly. The Simmons-family was wealthy and they did pay much, to keep their name up in Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

"They kept insulting Percy", growled Clarisse protectively. "They're not staying!"

"He is the filthy Greek that seduced our son. We have every right to talk about him in whatever way we want", replied Charles timidly, a disgusted look on his face.

"Wrong", grunted Jason dangerously, stepping up to Percy. "He rescued the world together with me. He is a hero. He is one of the saviors of the world. And regardless of the amount of money you may give to camp, you are not welcomed to this celebration if you're still unable to respect the Greeks."

The Simmons-family gaped at them in utter disbelief, before they huffed undignified and turned. Clarisse glared after them, closing the door loudly, before linking arms with Reyna and Percy to pull them back to the party. Their boyfriends followed obediently, snickering slightly.

"Thank you, Jason", muttered the augur reluctantly.

"You're my friends. I don't like it when people insult my friends", grunted Jason.

"Don't... mention that. Ever again", whispered Octavian, shuddering slightly.

"Yeah. It did leave a bitter taste in my mouth", nodded the praetor.

"Come on, Tavy. Don't frown like that", smiled Percy, freeing himself from Clarisse to wrap his arms around his lover's neck and pull him in for a kiss. "Our real family is waiting."

"I agree. Even though I would love to hear my father's cursing upon realizing that his useless son is dating one of the greatest heroes, child of one of the big three and hottest piece of ass out there", smirked Octavian against his Sea Prince's lips before sealing them again. "I love you."

"Don't be cheesy, it's creepy", noted Clarisse irritated. "Now come on. I'm hungry!"

Percy blushed, backing off some and grabbing his lover's hand. "I just wonder who invited them..."

"Who knows", shrugged Jason with a frown. "A mistake from the post room?"

"Who cares?", snorted Chris, rolling his eyes. "Moving on to happier thoughts, yes?"

/break\

"Thank you", smiled Heidi softly, her aged face glowing in relief as she stood on the veranda.

"For you, my dear, everything", replied the youthful blonde man next to her. "I loved you once. I just wish our daughter would have turned out better..."

"At least your grandson turned out good", noted the black-haired man with the Hawaiian shirt next to them amused. "Showing those stuck-ups what they miss was a brilliant plan."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
